


Küsse im Regen

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2006-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nässe von oben kann auch ganz anregend sein</p>
            </blockquote>





	Küsse im Regen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Kissing in the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339343) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares)
  * A translation of [Kissing in the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339343) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Besten Dank an meine Betaleserinnen Pie (englisch) und Athor (deutsch)
> 
> Disclaimer: 1) Die Liedpassagen sind aus dem Musical: Singin’ in the Rain, Gene Kelly, 1953

„I’m kissing in the rain, …dadada, … just kissing in the rain…“ 

Jack grinste, während er in der Küche das Frühstück vorbereitete und Milch, Cerealien und Orangensaft auf den Tisch stellte. Er war erleichtert, Daniel unter der Dusche lauthals singen zu hören, auch wenn er nicht gerade wie Domingo oder Gene Kelly klang.  
Nur gut, dass er keine direkten Nachbarn hatte.

“Let the stormy clouds chase, dadadidadada…, I’ve a smile on my face, kissing in the rain.”

Es war egal, dass Daniel nicht immer den richtigen Ton traf und Schwierigkeiten mit dem Text hatte, allein die Tatsache, dass er sich wohl genug fühlte, um das Lied - in seiner ganz eigenen Version - zu singen, ließ Jack lächeln.  
Denn gestern um diese Zeit hatte das noch ganz anders ausgesehen……

*******

Regen. Regen. Regen. Er hatte sie schon empfangen, als sie durch das Stargate von PX5 951 getreten waren. Und er hatte nicht wieder aufgehört.  
„Ungewöhnlich für die Jahreszeit“, hatte Carter sie zu trösten versucht, aber das machte die ständige Nässe von oben auch nicht besser.  
Jack hoffte nur, dass Daniel Recht hatte und die „einmalige“ Tempelburg, die sie am Ende ihrer Wanderung erwartete, es wirklich wert war. Na schön, die Aufnahmen, die ihnen das Malp geschickt hatte, waren sehr beeindruckend gewesen, das musste sogar er zugeben. So viele, so gut erhaltene Steine, hatten sie schon seit langem nicht mehr gefunden. 

Aber für Daniel waren es natürlich weit mehr als nur viele interessante Steine. Als er die Bilder gesehen hatte, war er im ersten Moment sprachlos gewesen. Dann hatte man ihn kaum an seinem Platz halten können. Er hatte wortgewaltig und rasend schnell mit Fachausdrücken um sich geworfen, als er Hammond erklärt hatte, warum diese Entdeckung so einmalig war. Am liebsten wäre er sofort und unverzüglich losmarschiert, doch die Mission brauchte zwei Tage Vorbereitungszeit. Wie ein Duracell-Hase auf Extra-Energie war Dr. Jackson während dieser Zeit durch die Basis gewuselt und hatte sie alle mit seiner Begeisterung und seinem Überschwang angesteckt. 

Doch dann hatte er sich im letzten Moment eine schäbige Magen-Darm-Infektion eingefangen und sie hatten die Mission um gut eine Woche verschieben müssen.  
Erst gestern hatte Dr. Fraiser grünes Licht gegeben und sie waren direkt in diesen ekeligen Regen hineinmarschiert. Denn trotz der wenig anheimelnden Wetterbedingungen und der genauso miesen Aussichten für die nächsten Tage, hatte Daniel nicht länger warten wollen. 

„Wir sollten die Tempelburg jetzt jeden Moment sehen können“, verkündete Daniel, der aufmerksam seine wasserdicht verpackten Malp-Bilder konsultierte, eifrig. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt noch ein bisschen mehr. Sie waren schon weit vor Carter und Teal’c, die in ihrem Rucksack einige schwere Messgeräte zur Bodenanalyse mit sich herum schleppten. Daniels Kamera und O’Neills P-90 waren da schon handlicher. 

„Ach, tatsächlich? Habe ich etwas Ähnliches nicht schon mal vor einer halben Stunde gehört?“, spottete Jack, der hinter Daniel hertrottete, verächtlich.  
„Das war bevor ich feststellen musste, dass wir einen Umweg gehen mussten, weil der Hang abgerutscht war“, stellte Daniel nicht im Mindesten eingeschüchtert klar. „Aber ich bin überzeugt, der Anblick entschädigt uns für alles. Das muss so… so … großartig sein!“

Jack hoffte nur, dass Daniels ETA dieses Mal stimmte. Er kämpfte gegen den zähen, braun-grauen Matsch und hatte in diesem Moment mal wieder Schwierigkeiten, seinen Stiefel zu befreien.  
Er schimpfte: „Sieht so aus, als könnte man hier den Schlamm für alle Schlamm-Catchen Wettbewerbe der Welt abbauen.“  
Mit einem saugenden Plopp gab der Schlick ihn ruckartig frei, Jack stolperte und er hatte Mühe sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Er fluchte lauthals. 

Daniel hatte kein Auge für Jacks Schwierigkeiten, mit einem Dutzend extra schnellen Schritten stürmte er die letzten Meter des Abhangs hinauf, dann blieb er abrupt stehen.

„Oh, mein Gott!!“  
„Was?“  
Das klang irgendwie nicht so besonders begeistert! Sollten die Schlangenträger doch …? Von dem Entsetzen in Daniels Tonfall alarmiert, schloss Jack rasch zu Daniel auf und trat neben ihn. Er schaute auf den gegenüberliegenden Hang, wo sie eigentlich die Tempelburg hätten sehen müssen.  
Eigentlich.  
Oh, nein! Mega-Shit!  
Von der ehemals stolzen Anlage ragte nur noch der Westturm einsam in die Luft, der Rest lag unter einer Schlammlawine begraben. Der Hang oberhalb der Burg war durch den anhaltenden Regen so aufgeweicht, dass er abgerutscht war und den allergrößten Teil der imposanten Anlage entweder mitgerissen oder unter meterhohem Schlamm und Geröll begraben hatte. 

„Es... ist einfach weg. All die Jahrtausende hat es überdauert … und dann sind wir eine Woche zu spät dran. Eine verfluchte Woche!! Wäre ich nicht krank…“  
„Schschscht, Daniel, wer weiß, ohne diesen Infekt, wären wir womöglich von den Schlammmassen begraben worden“, versuchte Jack die Selbstvorwürfe zu stoppen. 

Sehnsüchtig starrte Daniel zu den traurigen Überresten hinüber.  
„Jahrtausende… einfach … verloren.“ Seine Stimme brach bei dem letzten Wort und er schniefte hörbar.

Jack schaute auf seinen Freund. Die Kapuze seines Umhangs war vom Kopf gerutscht, er hatte sich aber nicht die Mühe gemacht sie wieder heraufzuziehen. Der ständige Regen lief ihm jetzt über das Gesicht, floss in kleinen Bächen aus seinen Haaren, über seine Wangen, in seinen Kragen hinein. Doch Daniel nahm das alles gar nicht wahr, starrte nur unbeweglich gerade aus. 

Gerade als Jack ihm vorschlagen wollte, doch wenigstens die Brille abzusetzen, sah er es. Das war nicht nur Regen, der über Daniels Gesicht floss. Da waren auch Tränen bei. Daniel trauerte einer Kultur hinterher, deren Wissen und deren Geheimnisse nun für immer verloren waren. Von der nichts blieb, als die wenigen Aufnahmen, die das Malp gemacht hatte. 

Mist! Auch wenn Jack auf dem Standpunkt stand, dass es auf eine Tempelburg mehr oder weniger in der Galaxis nicht ankam, so traf ihn diese Erkenntnis mit Wucht. Wie begeisterungsfähig, wie großherzig musste man sein, dass man über etwas Tränen vergießen konnte, für das er nur ein zynisches „Dumm gelaufen“ und ein Schulterzucken übrig gehabt hätte? Er beneidete und bewunderte – natürlich nur ein ganz klein wenig und nicht, dass er es je zugegeben hätte – Daniel für diese Fähigkeit.

Die Burg war ihm herzlich egal, aber Daniels offensichtliche Enttäuschung und Traurigkeit schaffte es, dass er ebenfalls einen Kloß im Hals verspürte.  
„Wir sollten wirklich dankbar sein, dass niemand verletzt worden ist. Eine Woche früher und womöglich wäre ein ganzes SG-Team gerade zu dem Zeitpunkt in der Tempelburg gewesen“, versuchte er erneut, Daniel vergeblich zu trösten. 

Daniel drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. „Aber … es ist so … endgültig.“ Er kämpfte um seine Selbstbeherrschung und biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe.  
Jack zog Daniel die nasse Brille von der Nase, durch die er sowieso nichts mehr sehen konnte. Einen Moment zu spät versuchte ihn Daniel daran zu hindern. Jack faltete sie zusammen und steckte sie unter seinem Umhang in die Brusttasche seiner Weste. „Du brauchst sie nicht.“ 

„Doch. Ich…“ Daniel warf ihm einen bittenden Blick zu und Jack verstand, dass er sich verstecken wollte, dass er diese zerbrechliche Barriere brauchte, weil es ihm unangenehm war, bei seinen Emotionen überrascht worden zu sein.

Jack fühlte sich, als müsse er es irgendwie wieder gut machen. Obwohl das natürlich Blödsinn war, denn er hatte mit dem Hangrutsch ja nichts zu tun. Aber Daniel löste manchmal, zu den unpassendendsten Zeitpunkten, so unerklärliche Anfälle von Verantwortungsbewusstsein und Mitempfinden in ihm aus – ob er wollte oder nicht. Er streckte eine Hand aus und wischte mit seinem Daumen die Tränen- und Wasserspuren aus Daniels Gesicht. Zeigte ihm so, dass er sie zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, aber nicht verdammte. Dass es da nichts gab, was er hinter Brillengläsern verstecken musste. 

„J…ack?“ Ihre Augen trafen sich. 

Beide wussten, dass diese Berührungen nicht nötig waren, der Regen machte sie in dem Moment hinfällig, in dem Jack sie ausführte. Aber dennoch ließ Daniel sie zu, schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen und lehnte sich in Jacks Hand. Vertrauensvoll – war das einzige Wort, was Jack dazu einfiel. So wie er manchmal das unbestimmte Gefühl hatte, dass er für Daniel Hindernisse beseitigen musste, so schien Daniel in so zeitlosen Momenten wie diesen, darauf zu vertrauen, dass er das auch konnte. 

Für einen Augenblick waren sie nicht der halsstarrige, oftmals rechthaberische Archäologe und der drängelnde, Unverständnis vortäuschende Colonel. Für einen wertvollen, kostbaren Moment waren sie einfach nur ein Mann der Trost spenden konnte, den ein anderer Mann dankbar akzeptierte.  
Als Daniel die Augen wieder öffnete, umspielte ein winziges Lächeln seine Mundwinkel. 

Da wusste Jack plötzlich auch ohne Worte, dass er diesen Moment wieder zurückholen könnte, wenn er nur den Mut dazu hätte. Dass Daniel ihm noch mehr, als nur eine Hand auf einer regennassen Wange gestatten würde. Es lag an ihm. 

Jack ließ seine rechte Hand in Daniels Halsbeuge liegen, mit der linken zog er sein Funksprechgerät hervor. Als sich Carter meldete, teilte er ihr kurz mit, dass sie und Teal’c sich nicht Mühe machen bräuchten, zu ihnen aufzuschließen, da niemand zu der verschütteten Tempelburg gelangen konnte. Die Mission war beendet. Carter klang nicht so, als wäre sie sonderlich betrübt darüber, wieder aus dem Regen herauskommen zu können und vereinbarte sich mit den beiden am Gate. Jack steckte das Funkgerät zurück in seine Brusttasche. So zeigte er sich als mitfühlender CO und verhinderte, dass die gleich um die Ecke biegen würden.

Nicht eine Sekunde hatte er Daniels Blick losgelassen und nun beugte er sich langsam vor, so, dass Daniel hätte zurückweichen können, wenn er gewollt hätte. Stattdessen kam er - wie Jack gehofft hatte - ihm entgegen. Ihre Lippen trafen sich. Feuchte, kalte Lippen mit jeder Menge Regenwasser. Ein erster hauchzarter Kontakt, zögerlich, tastend, unsicher. Ein beiderseitiges Zurückweichen, nur um sich erneut näher zu kommen. 

Daniel schob Jacks Kapuze zurück, ließ seine Finger durch die rasch nasser werdenden Haare gleiten und zog Jack noch ein Stückchen an sich heran.  
Jack spürte nichts mehr als Daniels Lippen, die sich unter seinen öffneten. Ihre Zungen, die Mundhöhle, die weiche Innenseite der Unterlippe, alles schien so warm im Kontrast zu den kalten Regenbächen, die nach wie vor auf sie niederprasselten. 

Daniel stöhnte leise in den Kuss und Jack hatte den Eindruck, als könne er den Laut trinken und in sich aufnehmen. Der Wärme hinzufügen, die er in seinem Innern erwachen fühlte. Das Kribbeln und das Sehnen, das Gefühl nicht genug bekommen zu können, wuchs rapide in ihm an, überschwemmte ihn und entwich in einem verlangend gestöhnten: „Daniel!“ 

Daniel ließ ein Geräusch zwischen einem Knurren und einem Aufstöhnen hören, umklammerte Jacks Hinterkopf und verschloss Jacks Mund sofort wieder mit seinen Lippen. Er zeigte Jack mit seinem fast aggressiven Vorgehen, wie ungeduldig auch er war - wie ausgehungert. Jack fühlte dasselbe Verlangen, Daniel ganz zu besitzen, in sich.

Tempel-Burgen, Schlamm und strömender Regen spielte keine Rolle mehr …

… bis Daniel mit einem entschuldigendem Grinsen feststellte: „Jack, wenn ich den Kopf noch länger so schräg halte, bin ich gleich total durchgeweicht. Das läuft mir alles unter den Kragen. Ich denke, wir sollten uns dafür einen Ort suchen, der etwas einladender ist.“

„Kein Problem, ich küsse und lecke dich zu Hause trocken!“

**********************

Jack hatte Wort gehalten und am Abend in seinem Wohnzimmer, Schlafzimmer und der Küche alle Arten von Küssen ausprobiert: neckende, harte, schlabberige, drängende, verspielte, verschlingende, ungeduldige und romantische. Nur eine Sorte fehlte noch. Die, die sie zusammengeführt hatte.  
Aber das würde er jetzt nachholen. Daniel könnte sich schon mal auf eine ganze Menge feuchter, nasser Regen-Küsse einstellen. Oder jedenfalls auf etwas, das dem so nahe wie möglich kam.

Grinsend stellte Jack die Milch in den Kühlschrank zurück und machte sich auf den Weg in die Dusche, wo Daniel wieder bei der ersten Strophe angekommen war: „What a glorious feelin', I'm happy again …“

\---------ENDE---------

©Antares, Februar 2006 


End file.
